magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Energy
Gather Energy counters ( ) and spend them on Energy abilities. Please note: According to the rules of Magic: The Gathering technically speaking this is not an ability. For reasons of clarity and comprehensibility it is treated as one on the wiki. Ingame Description Energy counters are a new resource you can have. Most cards that give you energy counters also give you a way to spend that energy. You keep energy counters untl you spend them. Card/Color Distribution Energy can often be found on , and creatures. Expansion Info Energy was introduced into Magic Duels with the sixth expansion Kaladesh. Skill Quest You can play the skill quest "Energy" to see how this game concept works. Energy counters ( ) power many of the wondrous inventions on Kaladesh. When you get an energy counter, it goes into your energy reserve. Those counters stay there until you spend them. Most cards that give you energy also have an ability that lets you spend it. You can get energy counters from one card and spend them on another card's abilities. You must be a skilled inventor! Your mastery of energy is impressive. Don't be afraid to spend energy aggressively. You can always make more. Archetype Deck The archetype deck Full Energy uses this mechanic as a win condition. Video Watch this explanatory video to see how this game concept works. Note: The video is based on the physical card game. Shown cards might not appear in Magic Duels. Comprehensive Rules 107.14. The energy symbol is . It represents one energy counter. To pay , a player removes one energy counter from himself or herself.Magic: The Gathering Comprehensive Rules, September 30, 2016 ---- *E is the energy symbol. It represents one energy counter. *Energy counters are a kind of counter that a player may have. They’re not associated with specific permanents. (Other kinds of counters that players may have include poison and experience.) *Keep careful track of how many energy counters each player has. You may do so by keeping a running count on paper, by using a die, or by any other clear and mutually agreeable method. *If an effect says you get one or more E, you get that many energy counters. To pay one or more E, you lose that many energy counters. You can’t pay more energy counters than you have. Any effects that interact with counters a player gets, has, or loses can interact with energy counters. *Energy counters aren’t mana. They don’t go away as steps, phases, and turns end, and effects that add mana “of any type” to your mana pool can’t give you energy counters. *Some triggered abilities state that you “may pay” a certain amount of E. You can’t pay that amount multiple times to multiply the effect. You simply choose whether or not to pay that amount of E as the ability resolves, and no player may take actions to try to stop the ability’s effect after you make your choice. *If a triggered ability with one or more targets states that you “may pay” some amount of E, and each permanent that it targets has become an illegal target, the ability is countered. You can’t pay any E even if you want to.Kaladesh Release Notes, September 16, 2016 Cardlist References Category:Game concepts Category:Abilities